ATLA: The Second Avatar
by naruto11222
Summary: AU: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. / Air. Water. Earth. Fire. According to legend, there were two Avatars that bring balance in the world. They are the connection between human world and Spirit. Like the first Avatar, they are reincarnated among the four great nation but as for the second, they are reborn among family bloodlines. Our world rest upon two Avatars. Aang x Katara, Toph x OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg

**Hey everyone, I am going through some of my old stuff and I have working on something that I know that you all like. This is my very first Avatar Fanfiction and I have some idea of this story. This is an AU story take place with the Avatar but what if there were two avatars but with different cycle of the original avatar cycle. I know that Avatar Wan was the very first avatar, but what if there was a woman who was the first air bender and she was reincarnated by bloodlines. I just unleashing a lot of my imagination with this story. I am going to let you all have some time to read this story, I don't own none of the Avatar characters except for my OCs.**

 **Contain: Straight, Lesbians, a little bit of Futa and etc.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Name: Luna**

 **Age: 15**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Hairstyle color: long and white**

 **Eye color: yellow**

 **Bending: Fire**

 **Origin: Luna is one of the dragon sisters and she is the chosen heir to be a dragon shrine maiden. She had learned fire bending from fire sages at the fire temple of Roku. She have a big heart to all animals in the world and she is a major in the fire nation.**

* * *

 **Name: Suna**

 **Age 15**

 **Skin color: white**

 **Hairstyle color: Long and black**

 **Bending: Fire**

 **Origin: Suna is one of the dragon sisters and she is also the chosen heir to be a dragon shrine maiden. She had learned fire and lightning bending from her secret crush Azula. She had a kind heart to her younger adopted brother and she had always love her families history on being shrine maiden.**

* * *

 **Name: Zaku**

 **Age: 13**

 **Skin color: black**

 **Hairstyle: Long**

 **Bending: all element.**

 **Origin: Zaku was just a street kid that was trying to find some place to live and some food to eat. He develop the green fire bending when the guards was trying to take him which he never knew that he was the second Avatar until he develop the Avatar State.**

* * *

 **Katara:** Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father, my brother, and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my cousin to look after our people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

 **Jessie:** Air. Water. Earth. Fire.

Our grandmother told us stories about another Avatar that were reborn from descended grandparents of passed avatars. The cycle of the Avatar was passed down from generation of bloodline. Many believe that second Avatar can adapt to the Avatar state. The last one was a woman from the earth kingdom and she is to be the descended of Avatar Kiyoshi. For now, we hope that the second Avatar might need help to save the world.

* * *

 **Book One: Water**

 _Chapter 1: The boy in the iceberg_

=== Eight years ago ===

There was a young boy with short blackhair and his skin was black and his eyes was blue as the night sky. He was running for his life because he had stolen some food from the market and the royal guards was hot on his trail. One of the guards fire bended to blocked his path, The boy stopped for a moment and he looked at the fire because he was afraid of fire. He dodge the fire and he looked at the guards. Then he turned down an ally way and he started to head towards the royal palace.

"He's heading towards the palace. Cut him off."

"Right."

The boy use his acrobatic skills to lose the guards and he climbs into the window and he looked out of the window to see that guards scratching their heads. He sigh with relief and he turned around to see two girls in front of him and one of them had long black hair and blue eyes while the other had long white hair with yellow eyes. They both started to giggle at the boy and they both nodded their heads.

"I am Luna." said Luna

"And I am Suna." said Suna

"What is your name?" Suna and Luna said

The boy didn't answer but he couldn't talk because he was holding his throat and it was the reason for him to not talk. The girls knew that he needed a name for himself and they both took him to meet with the princess and their friends. They both saw the guards looking around the palace. They took some of the secret passage to get to the royal quarters. They ran to the fire princess' room and she was fast asleep in her bed along with her daughter until she head a knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Lady Ursa, It's Luna." said Luna

"And Suna." said Suna, as she giggle on the other end of the door because she like making their name rhyme.

"What it is this time? Did Azula told you that horror story again?" said Ursa

"It wasn't me that told them and beside that story scare me too." said Azula

Ursa put on her robe and open the door to them in the room and she close the door behind them. She looked at the girls but she notice that they were hiding something or someone. She saw a boy underneath the robes and Azula use her fire bending on him which mde him jump from it. Then both Sawn and Dawn smile to not play the guilty game.

"We found him in the kitchen and he was cover in dirt." said Luna

"We trying to give him to tell us his name but he didn't say a word." said Suna

Ursa started to nod her head because she was trying to figure out that their story was true or not. She knew looked at the boy and he was holding his throat and she started to walk over to the poor boy. The boy was holding a piece of bread in his right head, She just smiled at him because she knew that he was hungry and she place her hand on his throat for a moment and she felt that the boy's throat was blocked by something.

"Your voice is block by something isn't it?" said Ursa

The boy just nod his head and he heard a bang on the door and it was the guards that was looking at him. He hid behind the fire princess and she knew that this was going to be hard to explain this to her fiancée. The guard came into the room and one of the guard grabbed him. They was about to take him away and Mai and Ty Lee came out of their room.

"What's going on?" said Ty Lee

"I don't know, Ty Lee." said Mai

They both started to head to Ursa's room to get their answers and they both saw a cute boy struggling to break free from the guards. Ty lee walked on her hands and both her and Mai poked their heads into the room of Ursa and she saw Azula, Sawn, and Dawn was in the room. Ty Lee and Mai started to giggling because she saw that Azula was in her mother's bed.

"What's so funny?" said Azula

"How the mighty Azula, afraid of the horror story that she told made her scare." siad Mai

"Who that boy, lady Ursa?" said Ty Lee

There was a sound of fire coming from the hall and they all started running towards the sound. Then they saw all saw the guards was knocked out by something and they all looked up to see that the boy was the person that had fire bend. The boy started running until he pumped into the prince of the fire nation Ozai and he looked at the boy with shock into his eyes. The boy was bowing to the princes and he knew that he had met his end right there.

"Please, stand up child. Why are you running?" said Ozai, he saw that the boy couldn't speak and he lower his head, "I see. by the look on your face you had some hard times. You lost someone that was dear to you."

The boy hold out a necklace from his pocket and he open it up to show him the picture of his mother. Ozai knew that this was going to be hard for him and he looked at the twins for a moment. He knew that they needed a brother of their own. He looked at the boy once more and he knew that this was going to be a new life for him.

"Girls. how do you like it if this boy be part of your family." said Ozai

"Yay! We have a brother like Azula." said Luna and Suna

They started jumping with excitement and the boy started to smile at them. He knew that his old life on the streets was over. The next morning, the girls was waiting for their new brother to be done with his bath because Ozai didn't trust him to take his bath so he asked his maid to wash him. The boy came out in front of the girls with some new clothes and he looked at Prince Ozai burning his old clothes. Luna grabbed his head and she smiled at him because this was going to be a great day for him.

"Ready to meet our mom?" said Luna

The boy just nod his head and they all started to head home. Azula wave to her best friends. She was happy for them and she knew that the boy will find a great home with them. Ty lee and Mai just smile that them while Ursa was taking them to get some breakfast. Luna and Suna was walking towards house outside of the fire nation city because they live next to the Fire sages temple of Avatar Roku and they both done their favorite door knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Luna." said Luna

"And Suna." said Suna

They both giggle because they knew that their mother loves to play games with them. The young boy just smile at them and he hid behind them when the open up to them. It was a woman with look white hair and she smile at her daughters but she noticed the boy hiding behind them. She just smiled at him and she picked him up like he was a two year old.

"Well, hello. What is your name?"

"Mom, he can't talk because there something that is in his throat." said Suna

"Well, I did learn how to use sign language. I could take you it. Would you like that?"

The boy nodded his head and he hug her as tight as he could. Then he started to picked the hand sign pretty well and he just smiled at the woman. "I will stay with you and with my sisters" which cause the woman to smiled at him and she kisses his forehead and hold him tight. The girls started to laugh and they hugged their mom as tight as they could,

"If you are going to be one of us, then I think that you deserve a name. How about Zaku because it was once my father's name before he passed and I know that he want his name to remember into someone like you."

Zaku just nodded at the new name that his new mother had given him which he looked at both Suna and Luna for a moment. They both started jumping for joy because they have a new brother into their family. Then they all started to welcome him to the properly with a warm hugs. They all started to walk inside the house and begin to teach Zaku how to speak with sign language to communicate with others.

=== South Pole ===

Sokka was playing with his sister and cousin in the snow and he had made a fort to protect him from the snowball. He was getting ready to throw his first snowball but he was hit in the face by his young cousin. She had long black hair with ocean blue eyes and she was having some fun. Both Katara and Jessie were laughing at him which they both started joyful screaming because they both saw that Sokka had a huge snowball. He was going to throw it at one of them, but he stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was black snow but it wasn't snow at all and both Katara and Jessie knew that it was a fire nation raid.

"I'm going to find my mother and Aunt Kya." said Jessie.

Both Katara and Jessie ran into their village while the men of their tribe was getting ready for battle. Katara was able to find her mother and both her and Kya ran to safety. Jessie was running as fast as she could to get to her home to find her mother and join with the other women and children to safety. When she got to her home, she notice that there was armed men outside of her house. She ran passed them and she open the flopped which she saw her mother on the floor in pain. The had a dark raven hair and her name is Juno of the water tribe.

"MOM!" Jessie yelled.

"Please, she is my daughter spare her. And I will give the information that you are seeking." said Juno

There was a man dressed in fire nation armor and he was looking at her for a moment and he knew that this was a waste of time if he killed Jessie. Juno knew that Jessie was scare but this was the only way for her to save her daughter. She just looked at the evil man before her and she was begging for him to let her daughter free. The man just smiled at the idea of the information and he knew that if was the only way.

"You heard your mother. GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Mom, I am scare. What's going on?" said Jessie.

"Go find your uncle and auntie, sweetheart. Don't worry mommy is going to handle this." said Juno

Jessie was starting to hesitating because she knew that she didn't want to leave her mom alone but she knew that she need to trust her. Then she started to run out the door and she have ran as fast as she could. She wanted to see her uncle because Hakoda was skilled fighter when it come to his family. When Jessie made it to the battlefield, she saw that Hakoda was knocking some fire nation heads in.

"Uncle Hakoda, there is a mean old man attacking my mom." said Jessie

Hakoda stopped fighting for a moment and he saw a smoke coming Jessie hut. This was bad for Juno and Hakoda was shocked to hear that his sister was in trouble. He needed to protect his younger sibling from harm. He knocked some of the fire bender in the head and he started running towards the hut. The fire bender was looking at Juno for a moment because he was getting furious.

"For the last time, where is the last two water benders."

"I am the only water bender and I have killed the other one. You can take me your prisoner." said Juno

"I am sorry but I am not here for a prisoner."

Juno just looked at the man in front of her and she didn't expected the fire bender to have come to the South pole just to kill her daughter and her niece. She was about to reach for something but it was too later for her to act on her reflect. The fire bender just fire bend which have burned her alive and then the fire bender started to leave. By the time Hakoda made it to the hut, it was too late. Hakoda just dropped to his knees and he had tears in his eyes because he had just lost his little sister.

"Juno!" said Hakoda

"Mom?!" said Jessie

Hakoda pulled Jessie away from her dead mother but Jessie trying to fight her uncle's grip and she had tears in her eyes. He knew that she was too young to witness this. Kya had arrived and she gasped at the sight of her sister in law and she held Jessie close to her while her husband cover Juno's body up. Jessie just cried in her aunt's arms which everyone had bowed their heads for the lost of the of their greatest helper in the world. Jessiewas now alone because she had nothing to do but feel sad for her cousins.

=== ten years later ===

Katara was looking at the ice because she was bore out of her mind and she was looking at her cousin. Jessie was just trying to water bend which she was just trying to get rid of the horrible memory of the monster that had took her mother away from her. She think about getting her revenge on the entire fire nation for what they done to her and her family. Kya was watching them both for a moment and she knew that they needed to something just to pass the time before dinner. She was worried about Jessie because she had spent most of her life trying to water bend.

"Hey, Katara, Jessie. Why don't you both get some fresh fish for dinner." said Kya

They both started to take their boat to find some fish which Jessie place Katara in charge to find some fish. She knew that she need to finish her water bending training and Katara was looking at her cousin for a moment. She was worried that Jessie's anger might bring them trouble. Katara had caught her very first fish and she was smiling and she shown it to Jessie. Jessie just looked at the fish that Katara had caught but she knew that her training will need to be put on hold because she knew that she wasn't going to be out done by her cousin.

'Well done, cousin but I can do better." said Jessie

"Oh yeah? Let's the fish catching begin." said Katara.

Both her and Jessie started water bending together to find a good fish for their dinner. Then suddenly, their water bending was too strong because they both trigger an avalanche. Jessie started to roll the boat out of the way and by the time they avoid the ice, there was an iceberg but it was a glowing. Both Jessie noticed it was a person inside of the iceberg and Katara looked at the iceberg for a moment and she saw that the person was alive.

"He's still alive." said Katara, as she grabbed Jessie's hunting club and she headed towards the iceberg.

"Hey, Katara get back here. We don't know what that thing is." said Jessie as she grabbed her spear.

She started to chase after Katara while Katara use her cousin's club to break the iceberg. When she was able to get the iceberg to break, it let out a huge amount of gas which send her flying back and Jessie ran towards her side to see that she wasn't hurt. There was a huge light and that light was noticed someone that they didn't want to meet. It was a fire nation ship and on it was a some people but one of them had a scar on his left eye and he was wearing his fire nation royal armor.

"Zaku, come here and look at this." said Zuko

He turned around to see that Zaku wasn't here and he was steamed because he told Zaku to stay near him. He went to search for his friend and he noticed that Zaku was sleeping under the shad. He tried to wake him up but it didn't work and he tried something that he never thought that it would work. He fire bend on Zaku which woke Zaku up and he hit his head. He looked at the fire prince and he knew that he was in trouble.

"I told that we are on a mission to find the Avatar and you are just laying around like this is some vacation." said Zuko

Zaku just use his hands sign to tell Zuko that "I am bore and there is nothing to do. I think that this is some wild goose chase because no one have seen the Avatar over hundred years." Zuko just sign because he knew that Zaku was right about that but he saw the light that shot up at the sky. Then he grabbed the Zaku by the collar of his armor and Zuko lead to the deck.

"I saw the light from that direction." said Zuko as he pointed at the direction of the light.

Zaku just looked at the direction and he knew that Zuko had gone off the deep end this time. He started clapping because he was trying to hold in his laugher because he knew that Zuko have been looking for the avatar for a while now. He just gave up with the search but he know that Zuko will not give up. The ship just sail by and Zuko just looked through the scoped to find the avatar.

"Zuko, we don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Come, sit down and enjoy some nice Jasmine tea." said Iroh

"Your uncle is right, Zuko." Zaku use sign language.

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING TEA!" Zuko yelled as he looked at his crew. "set a course to the light."

==== Jessie and Katara ===

Both Jessie and Katara was looking at the boy that came out of the iceberg but Jessie knew that she needed to protect Katara. She ready herself for a fight and she just looked at the boy.

"Get back!" Jessie ordered the boy.

Then the boy collapse but Katara caught him before he hit his head on the iceberg and Jessie just poke him with her spear. Katara just looked at her for a moment as she watch her continue to poke the boy's head, She move the end out of the boy's face and they both started to looked at the boy to see that he was waking up. The boy open his eyes and he saw Katara was the first person he saw.

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Come closer."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh sure. I guess." said Katara

Then the boy started to flow up which he scared Jessie for a moment and he looked around to see where he was.

"What's going on here?"

"You tell us, how in the hell did you get in the ice? And why the hell you are not frozen?" Jessie asked as she use her spear to poke him.

"I'm not sure for myself."

The boy just looked around for a moment and he just realize that he wasn't the only one that was frozen. He started calm on the ice that he fell from and both Jessie and Katara started to follow after him. They both heard something snoring on the other side of ice. It was a sky bison and the boy just hug the beast.

"Appa, are you alright? Come on buddy wake up already."

The boy was trying his hardest to wake the beast up and he tried the only method that he could think of. He tried to open the beast's mouth and both Jessie's and Katara's jaw just dropped when they both saw the creature. Then the creature just licked his master and the boy just laughed,

"You're okay."

"What the hell is that thing?" Jessie asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right. This is Katara, my flying cousin." said Jessie as Katara punched her in the arms.

Appa sneezed on Jessie and Jessie freak out because of the sneeze while Katara was trying her hardest to hold in her laugh. She trying to wipe it off in the snow and Katara was laughing at her because she knew that Jessie deserve it.

"Oh don't worry, it'll wash out."

"Ewww!" said Jessie as she wipe the snot off her face.

"So, do you two live round here?"

"Don't answer that Katara. Didn't you see that bolt of light. He was trying to signal the fire nation." said Jessie

"Right, look at him and he has the face of a fire bender." said Katara

Jessie just looked at the boy and he just made a weird face which she knew that it was a dump look. She knew that this was going to be hard for her to admit that she was wrong about her obsession. She put the spare down and she looked at the bison. Katara just walked up to the poor boy and she smile at him which Jessie just looked at the saddle on the bison.

"Don't mine her, that is my cousin Jessie. We have a tribe a few mile from here. What is your name?" said Katara

"My name is uh, uh, uh, uh, UHHHHH, CHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

The boy just airbend into the air and both Katana's and Jessie's jaw just dropped when they both saw that the boy just flew into the air. Then he came back down and ran towards them again.

"I'm Aang." Aang said, he wipe the snot from his nose.

"You just sneeze and flew ten feet into the air." said Jessie

"Really? It felt higher than that." said Aang

"You're an Airbender." Katara said

"Sure am." Aang said.

"Great giant light beam, flying bison, and Airbender. I think that I am going mad. I am going home where everything make sense." Jessie said, she started walking but she realize that they lost the boat.

"If you two are stuck, Appa and I will give you both a left." said Aang

"Sure." Katara said, she started walking towards the flying bison.

"No way in hell that I am getting on that thing." said Jessie.

"You have no choice because mom put me in charge." said Katara

Jessie knew that Katara was going to be the one to look after her cousin even though that they both are the same age which she sigh in defeat and get on the flying bison. Jessie just kept her eye on the boy because she knew that she didn't trust him. Katara just shoot her a glare to leave Aang alone. She knew that she had to respect her cousin's wishes.

"Okay, first time flyers hold on tight. Appa, yip, yip." said Aang.

The bison started to flap his tail for a moment and he started to jump into the air but he landed in the water instead. Jessie knew that the boy lying about a bison that can fly. She just shook her head at the boy and Katana knew that this was not going to end well.

"Wow, you said that he could fly and I see no flying here." said Jessie

"Well, Appa just tired from being inside the ice for so long. He will feel better and he will be flying in no time. You'll see." said Aang

Katara was looking around and she felt that Aang was staring at her. She turned to face the air bender again. Jessie knew that something was off for a moment and she just hit her forehead with her palm. Aang was smiling really hard because he had found some new friends.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh, was I smiling? I am sorry." said Aang

Jessie just sigh with disgust and they all just rode in silence on their way to the water tribe. Jessie just looked at the sky for a moment and she saw clouds because she knew that this boy was going to be the one that cause trouble for her and Katara.

=== Zuko ===

It was almost night fall and Zaku knew that they needed their rest to begin their search tomorrow. He looked at general Iroh for a moment and he bow to him and use sign language to tell him good night. Iroh done the same to Zaku which he watch as Zaku went to his quarters to get some sleep.

"I am going to bed now. Yup a man needs his rest." Iroh said, he just looked at Prince Zuko because he knew that the search for Avatar was going to leave restless. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't get put on the line to find the Avatar but mine does. This coward hundred years of hiding are over." said Zuko

=== Aang, Jessie, and Katara ===

They were floating down river to find the water tribe and Jessie was fast asleep because she was tired from the long day that she was having. She was holding her mother's amulet that was given to her when she was little. Katara was looking at Jessie because she knew that the pain of losing her aunt is still hurting her. She went over to see Aang and she saw that he was still awake.

"Hey." said Katara.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Aang asked.

"I was wondering what happen to the avatar. The first not the second. Since you are an Airbender I thought that maybe you knew him." said Katara

"Sorry, I didn't know him. I heard about him from the others but I haven't actually met." said Aang

"Okay, I was just curious, Well, good night." Katara said

"Sleep tight." Aang said, he was looking away and he had a look on his face.

Aang went to sleep but he was toss and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about him and Appa being in a storm and they both was drowning heavy waves. Appa was trying to swim to shore but the current was too strong for a flying bison. They both started to sink to the bottom of the ocean and Aang let go of the rope. Then he went into the Avatar State and in order for them to survive their death, Aang slammed his fists together which he air bended but the air bend started to turn into ice. Aang shot up out of his sleep and he looked around to see that he was in a tent.

"Hey Aang, are you awake yet because everyone is waiting to meet you." Katara said, she walked in on Aang getting dress which she saw his tattoos that reach from his arms to his feet.

Katara grabbed his arms to pulled him out of the tent to meet their entire tribe while Jessie was sitting next to a tent. Everyone was looking at the bison and everyone was looking at Aang as well which Aang just smiled at them. Jessie went inside of the house with her aunt while their grandmother stood outside to greet their new friend.

"Aang, this is our entire village. Entire village, this is Aang." said Katara

Aang bow to all of them and he noticed that they were all looking at him which felt unease when he was being looked at.

"Why are they all staring at me? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked, he was looking at his body to see if the bison sneeze on him.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender over a hundred of years. We thought that they were extinct until both of my granddaughters found you."

"Extinct?" Aang asked

"Aang, this is my grandmother." said Katara

"You can call me gran gran." said Gran gran

Katara looked at the staff for a moment and she took out of Aang's hand. She was trying to study it.

"What is it some kind of relic. How do you study this?" said Katara

"It is not meant for study. It meant for airbending." Aang said, he use airbending to bend the staff back into his hand. "I just air bend into those hole which helps me fly."

Everyone was in awe when he said that he could fly. Jessie was look at aang bacuse she doesn't trust him. She walked up to him because she'd overheard him that he could fly.

"The last thing I remember, HUMANS CAN'T FLY!" said Jessie.

"Check again." said Aang

Aang jumped into the air and he started go gliding through the sky. Everyone and even Jessie was shocked to see that Aang was flying. Then Aang just landed in front of everyone and he smiled at them which Jessie knew that she was wrong about Aang was right. Katara just smile at him and everyone started to went back to their duties. Jessie visit her mother's grave to pay her respect while Katara and Aang had fun together.

"Hey Aang, I was wondering if you know anything about water bending." Katara asked.

Aang looked at her for a moment because he was curious.

"I am sorry. I only know air bending. Don't you have water bending master here in the South pole." Aang said.

"The only two water benders are me and Jessie." She told her.

Aang started to think up a plan for her to learn how to water bend.

"Well, since I have Appa, maybe I can fly both you and Jessie to the north pole to find you both a master." Aang told her.

Katara lit up like a light and she knew that this was going to be the best day of her life.

"Hey Katara, lets check that out." Aang said, he ran toward the ship.

"Aang, wait. I don't think that we should go there. That place might be rigged with booby traps." Katara said, she went after him.

They both were inside of the ship Aang was looking at the ruin of the ship. Katara was starting to worry about being in the ship. She was looking at him because she just realized what her grandmother mentioned about the air benders being gone over the 100 years.

"Hey Aang, how long have you been frozen?" Katara asked, she was looking around the ship.

"I don't know a few days." Aang said.

"I think that ot was a hundred years. There is a" Katara said.

"What! Do I look like a 112 year man to you?" I have friends all over the world and even some in the fire nation. I never heard of any war." Aang said.

"Well, my aunt was killed by a fire bender. Jessie have never been the same after that." She told him.

Aang was looking at Katara and he was walking towards but he trigger a trap string. Then suddenly, a cage door came down. They both were trapped inside the ship.

"What did you say about booby traps." Aang said.

There was signal flare that sent to the sky where everyone could see. He grabbed Katara and he jumped through the hole after the signal flare was shot and they both had made it out of the ship and Zuko saw them leaving the ship. He move his telescope to see a village of water tribe and he had a serious look on his face because he knew that his search had come to an end.

"Zaku, take a look at this." Zuko said.

Zaku walked up to the telescope and he saw Aang and he was shocked to see that Zuko was right along. He bow to Zuko to apologies to him and Zuko just place his hand on Zaku's shoulder and he knew that they both had been on this search for a far too long. Zaku had a smile on his face because he hasn't see his family since Zuko was banished. Zuko looked at the guard for a moment because he knew that his uncle had went to take a nap.

"Wake my uncle and tell him that I have found the Avatar. And I have found where he is hiding." Zuko ordered.

* * *

 **Boy that was fun to write about the ALTA and I will have more soon and I am working on it more because I have one more month left before I semester is over. I will work hard on this as I can and I will forget about all my over stories that I have promise to update. If you all have question, concern, or requests to add to this story, send me a Review or a PM on my profile. I have to do an get some food in my gut and I will get back to all of you as soon as I can bye.**

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from ATLA except for my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Katara: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Along time ago,** **the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my cousin and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.**

 **Jessie: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. These are the element of the cycle of the second avatar. The second avatar was reincarnated among the family bloodlines. The last avatar was an earth bender from the earth Kingdom but she was kill during the one hundred war. I hope we find the second avatar to help save the world.**

 **The Avatar Returns**

Aang and Katara was heading back to the village, but they both knew that they were in trouble. The villagers were looking up at the sky because they all saw the signal flare. Jessie was looking at Aang because she was furious at what Aang had done. Kanna was looking at the both of them and she had a disappoint look on her face.

"What happened?!" Jessie asked.

"Well-" Aang spoke.

"Shut up! I knew that you were trouble the moment I lay eyes on you. You signaled the fire nation with that Flare! You're leading them straight to us aren't you?" Jessie said.

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident." Katara said.

Katara stood in front of Aang to defend his rights and Jessie was looking at her cousin because she was defending him. Kanna just looked at her grandchild and Aang because she knew that this was bad for their village.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." Aang said, he rubbed his hand on his head. "...we "boobied" right into it."

Jessie knew that she didn't like Aang and their grandmother had heard the whole thing about Katara heading towards the fire nation ship. Then Kya started walking into the crowd to see what the nose was about. Then she saw that Aang was here which she was shocked to see that he was the Airbender. She was in awe and she was looking at her daughter and niece was arguing around the airbender. Then her mother was walking in the middle of their argument to stop them. Gran Gran was looking at Katara for a moment and she was disappointed.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Kanna said.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang said, he looking downcast. "It's my fault."

Jessie just looked at him and she was getting ready to walk up to him to hit him, but Kya stopped her in her tracks. She knew that their tribe was endanger. She looked at Aang for a moment and she knew that this was going to be hard for her to cast a child out into the cold.

"Aang, I am sorry, but I think that you need to leave and never return." Kya told him.

"But mom—"

"No buts, Katara. This airbender is nothing but trouble the moment that he had came into our tribes." Kya said.

"Then I am going with him to the north. Come on, Aang." Katara said.

"We're going, great." Aang said.

"Katara, you choose him over your family." Jessie asked.

Katara had a sad looked on her face and she knew that this was going to be hard for her to make her decision. Aang place his hand on her shoulder and he looked at her.

"Katara, I can't let you leave your family."

Katara looked at Aang for a moment and she knew that this is was going to be hard for her to argue with her mother. Aang nodded his head and he started to get on Appa and he started to walk off. Jessie walked off while their Gran Gran walked up to Katara and she place her hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you—" Kanna said.

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" Katara said, she stormed off.

Jessie was help the women to get the children to hide in the huts while the fire nation ship was arriving. Jessie join with the other women and she knew that this was going to happened again. Aang was laying on Appa because they both were in a circular iceberg. Appa just rumbles to his master.

"Yeh, I liked her too." Aang told Appa.

Then he was looking out into the open to see a Fire Nation ship that was heading towards the Water Tribe village. He got off of Appa and he knew that this was going to bring him out in the open.

"The village!" Aang said, he grabbed his staff. "Appa wait here."

He was running back to the village to help everyone. Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants. His girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guards, and helmet. Zaku was just wearing his family gear that he took with him. He was wearing a black armor and shoulder guards with a dragon head on each shoulder. There was a deep rumbling noise and the ground started to shake, Both Katara and Jessie was looking at each other for a moment and they both saw a large shadow of the ship. Kya put some of the children in huts and she looked at her daughter and niece and her eyes widen at the sight of the ship.

"Girls, get out of the way!" Kya shouted.

The ice started to break into two and Jessie jumped over to Katara stand next to her. The bowsprit of the ship started to open and fold out down onto the village's floor. There was Zuko, Zaku, and fire nation soldiers and Zuko started to walk down the gangplank which followed by the soldiers and Zaku. The women were frighten from the invaders and Jessie just looked at them. Zuko walks forwards to address the village and he look over the crowd. He walked over to Katara, Jessie, and Kanna.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko questioned.

Zaku knew that he was being rude to them and he knew that this wasn't going to work. He was about to walk up to Zuko and he place his head on his shoulder. He told him to let him talk to the women.

"Fine, Zaku. You can talk to them to get the information about what we seek." Zuko ordered.

Zaku grabbed one of the guard's staff to write in the snow. Kanna started to walk over to the snow and she read for a moment and she shook her head. Then he looked over at Zuko and he shook his head, Then Zuko grabbed Kanna to present her in front the tribe.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" Zuko asked.

He looked at the crowd of villagers who fall completely silent and he shoved Kanna forcefully back into the crowd. Kanna shudder in fear and embraces katara, while Jessie shoots an angry glare at Zuko. Zuko swings his arm out and releasing an arc of fire that passed over their heads causing them to cover their heads from the flames. Zaku was looking at Zuko and he knew that this wasn't getting them nowhere,

"I know you're hiding him." Zuko said.

Jessie use waterbending to knock some sense into him which Zuko was now enrage at the way that Jessie had did that. Zuko started to readies his fire daggers and he was getting ready to attack her but Aang riding on a penguin towards Zuko and knocked him on his back. Then Aang looked at the people of the water tribe which the penguin stood which knocking Aang its back and it started to walk away.

"Hi, Jessie." Aang greeted.

"Hi Aang." Jessie said.

Zaku looked at Aang for a moment and he could tell that something was off about him for a moment. Like he knew him before in another past life and he saw that Zuko was back on his feet. Aang took his stances with his staff and so did Zuko but Zuko was shocked to see that Aang was young not old.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Aang told him.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"No way." Jessie said.

Zaku was smiling at Aang to see that he was the avatar while everyone was shocked to see that Aang was the Avatar of legend. Kya was looking at her daughter and niece for a moment but she noticed that Zaku was getting ready to move. Zaku just had some type of feeling that he could have met Aang before but in another lifetime. Aang ready his staff while Zuko ready his stances for a fight and Zaku was looking at the both of them.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko said.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang mentioned.

Zuko fired off fire blast after fire blast which Aang cried out in fear. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all.

"Wait! If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang suggested.

Zuko was still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. Zaku walked up to Aang which Aang give him his staff and the guards bind Aang's hands. They all started to leave the village and Katara rushed forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara yelled, Jessie stopped her before she get hurt by the firebender.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." Aang told her.

They push him forward roughly

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Ang said.

Zuko was looking at the captain and his crew. Zaku was looking at his best friend for a moment because he knew that this was a happy moment for him.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko ordered.

Zaku had a smile on his face because they were heading back to their homeland once again. They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang. His smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Katara is standing on the edge in the distance. She was looking at the direction of the fire nation ship. Jessie was standing behind and she knew that they were going to save Aang.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him." Katara demanded.

"Katara, I—" Jessie said.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and –" said Katara.

"Katara!" Jessie yelled, slightly annoyed. "Are you gonna talk all day, or are you comin' with me?"

Katara turned around to see that her cousin was in a canoe that was in the water. She immediately grins and gasps in happiness.

"Jessie." Katara said.

She hugged Jessie back because she knew that Jessie had a change of heart about Aang.

"Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend." Jessie said.

"He's not my –"

"Whatever." Jessie said.

They were about to leave but suddenly.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Kanna asked.

They both turned around to see their grandmother and Kya. Both Katara and Jessie was trying to act innocent, but Kya knew that they weren't going to stop them. Both Kanna and Kya was smiling at each other and nodded.

"You'll need these." Kya suggested, she hold up three sleeping bags.

"why three sleeping bags?" Jessie asked.

"I'm going with you two."

Both Katara and Jessie saw that Sokka had return to the village. They both hugged him.

"Sokka? What are you doing here? How's dad?" Katara asked.

"He's fine but he sent me back to the village to get some the wounded back to our tribe for some treatment and mom filled me in on everything had happened." Sokka explained.

"But enough about that." Kya said

Kanna nodded her head.

"You have a long journey ahead of you." Kanna said.

Kya over to Katara for a moment.

"It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." Kya said.

Katara took the sleeping bags and Kya walked to Jessie which hugged her. Then kissed her cheek.

"You promise that you will do you best to listen to your cousins?" Kya asked.

"Yes, aunt Kya." Jessie said.

Kya looked at Sokka.

"And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister and cousin." Kya told him.

"yeah mom." Sokka said.

Kanna was looking at the three siblings and she knew that they have a destiny along with Aang.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his. Try to find the second avatar because this world need the two of them."

They looked at each other and Katara thought for a moment because of the canoe. Then she count the three of them.

"I don't think that the three of us will fit in there and it wouldn't catch up with a warship." Katara stated.

Then suddenly, they all heard something over the horizon and it was Appa. Katara knew that they have a chance to catch up with the warship.

"Appa!" Katara said, happily.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"Aang's Sky bison. He's going to lead us to Aang." Katara said.

"You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Jessie said.

She ran after her cousin and they tried to figure out to save Aang from the fire nation.

=== Zuko's ship ===

The _ship_ was making its way through the icy waters. Aang, Zuko, Zaku, Iroh and some of Zuko's men are standing on deck. Aang's hands are bound behind his back while Zuko holds Aang's staff. Zaku was looking at the staff carefully and he knew about the airbenders gliders and the way they airbend with the staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks."

He looked at the soldiers standing in front of him and he looked at his uncle.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. Uncle, take this to my quarters." Zuko ordered.

Iroh takes the staff and looks at it for a moment while Zuko walks away. Zaku went to meditate for a moment and he could that this is something to ponder about. Iroh was looking at one of Zuko's men which he hand the staff over to him.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked.

The firebender accepts the staff and Iroh walks away. Aang is pushed forward by two of the soldiers and he grunts as they roughly shove him ahead. Aang is being taken below while Iroh and the firebender carrying Aang's staff are walking toward a door leading to the upper decks. Then the group begins descending a staircase leading to compartment beneath the deck. Aang tries to keep an eye on his staff for as long as possible. Aang walking through a corridor on the lower deck. He walks down a corridor, one soldier before him, one following after him.

"So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back." Aang said.

"Silence!"

The party stops and Aang observes the soldier in front of him preparing to unlock a door. As the guard in front of him begins to unlock the cell, Aang inhales deeply and unleashes a powerful breath, stunning both of them. The firebender before him slams into the door subsequently knocked out from the impact. Aang is sent several feet back, slamming into the guard behind him. They both fly back even further, where they crash into the stairs. The soldier behind Aang is also knocked out by the impact, while Aang propels himself onto the deck and kicks open a door using airbending. He quickly runs down the hallway, panting heavily. He tosses a frightened look over his shoulder, afraid that he is being followed.

Zaku was in his room and he was meditating, but he was soon interrupted by one of the guards at his door. The door flew open and the guards was out of breath. Zaku look at him with one eye open.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but the Avatar has escape."

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang asked.

The guards started to fire bend at him which Aang dodge the incoming fire balls. Then Aang air speed passed them to look for another way to find it. The guards look at each for a moment.

=== Katara, Jessie, and Sokka ===

Katara, Jessie, and Sokka sit atop Appa, who still has not gone airborne, but is instead swimming in the water.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Jessie command.

Katara glances annoyed at her cousin.

"Uh … Katara are you sure this thing can fly?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

She petted Appa for a moment.

"Please, Appa. We need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara pleaded.

Jessie was still throwing out words to get Appa to fly.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Jessie suggested..

Katara glared at her and she her attention back to appa.

"Jessie, doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?" Katara said.

Appa just grunt her while Jessie was still trying to think of a way to get the bison to fly.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Wah-hoo? Uh ... Yip-yip?" Jessie suggested.

Jessie startles at the sudden movement that last command brought with it as it seemingly prompts Appa. Cut to a shot of his head bobbing in the water as he grunts and beats the water with his tail. After what appears to be a brief running start, he takes flight and soars through the air. Sokka was pure shock to see that the sky bison was able to fly.

"You did it, Jessie!" Katara said.

"Whoa." Sokka said.

Jessie was excited to see that Appa was flying.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, Sokka he's –" Jessie said.

Both Katara and Sokka smirk at her. Jessie was shock to see that her cousin was looking at her.

"I mean, big deal. He's flying." Jessie said.

She quickly smile.

=== Aang ===

Aang was looking high and low for his staff and he arrive into Iroh's room. He spotted a sleeping general. Aang started to leave without waking him up. Then Zaku found him and Aang turned to see that Zaku had found him. Zaku ready his stances for him.

"So, you know where staff is." Aang asked.

Zaku started to shoot three green fire balls at Aang, but Aang dodge all three of them at once. Then he air bend and blew Zaku to a nearby wall which knocking him out cold. Aang ran passed him and he felt a little bad that he did that to Zaku.

"Sorry. I hope we become friends one day." Aang said.

Aang is seen running past the doorway only to slow down and trace his way back upon catching sight of his glider. His face brightens upon recognition of the object and he dashed through the open door.

"My staff!" Aang said.

Aang enters the room, but the door closing behind him. Zuko stands by the door, having clearly waited to corner Aang. Aang looks surprised upon hearing the sound of the closing door. He turns around, his face falling upon seeing the prince standing in the room.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said.

After a slight pause, Zuko assumes a fighting stance and fires a blast at Aang who yells and narrowly avoids the attack. Zuko fires again, forcing Aang into the corner of the room. Aang panted heavily from alarm. Zuko fires once more; Aang spins around out of the corner and against the back wall. He ducks to avoid another fire blast. Zuko was standing in the middle of the room, Aang managing to roll over directly behind his opponent. Aang deftly manages to stay behind Zuko, utilizing circle-walking. Zuko spins around, desperately attempting to land a blow.

Aang uses airbending to try and deter another one of Zuko's attacks by catching his flames in a current of air. After extinguishing yet another one of his attacks, Aang uses Zuko as a stepping stone. He pushes himself off against his head and creates an air scooter in mid-air that he uses to ride around the room and over the walls and ceiling as Zuko resumes attacking. He avoids Zuko's repeated attacks; however, the prince manages to dissipate the air scooter by shattering it with a flame arc.

Aang is smacked against the wall underneath a hanging tapestry. He quickly pushes himself up under the tapestry to avoid another fire blast. When he emerges at the top, he grabs the tapestry off its hooks and wraps it around Zuko's body, tangling him momentarily. Aang grabbed his staff and point it at his opponent. Zuko destroy the tapestry with firebending. Zuko assumes a fighting stance while Aang looks on with alarm.

Aang uses airbending to propel a mattress lying in a corner toward Zuko. The mattress slams into the Fire Nation prince, sending him colliding into the wall, before falling onto the mattress. Aang propels the mattress upward, sending Zuko slamming into the ceiling of the room. Aang makes a break for it before the mattress touches the ground again. Zuko and the mattress fall to the floor and Zuko remains lying face down upon it.

Zaku woke up for a moment to see that the room was still spinning but he wouldn't let that stop. He got up to run outside to find Aang because he wasn't going to let his friend down. Iroh woke up from the sound on the ship and he started to leave his room. Aang made it to the control room and he jumped out of the window. He was home free, but Zuko was right behind him and he grab Aang's leg to weigh him down. Aang's glider was losing attitude and they both landed on the upper deck of the ship. Zaku and the other guard arrive and they took to their stances. Zuko begins rising, a look of persistence on his face. Aang rises and assumes a fighting stance, looking very unsure of himself. Before the fight could begin, Appa's growl distracts both fighters. Aang averts his gaze and catches sight of Appa heading toward the ship.

"What is that." Zuko asked.

"Appa!" Aang said

Zaku eyes wide at the beast and he moved out of the way. The sky bison was scaring some of guards away. Aang turns around to face Zuko and manages to deflect a firebending attack by spinning his glider around like a baton. However, he propels himself by accident into the air and lands on the ledge of the deck. He leans precariously over the side, unsteadily balancing himself, but manages to regain his balance only for Zuko to fire another blast at him. He twirls his glider again to deflect the attack. Two more blasts are fired his way before he loses his grip on his glider and the object spins away. The staff falls several feet away. Aang ducks, spins and leaps out of the way of blasts and lands on the very ledge, struggling to keep his balance. Zuko hurls more fire blasts his way. Aang holds up his hands in defense, but the last blast seemingly knocks him out cold and he falls backward off the ship into the water where he slowly sinks.

"Aang! No!" Katara shouted.

Aang just sinks further underwater and he look up while he was losing consciousness. He could hear Katara calling out to him and his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes open, glowing a bright white, along with his arrow tattoos, and he frowns angrily. He steadies himself in the water and begins swiveling around, a waterspout forming around him. He rockets upward and erupts from the surface, riding a humongous spinning water vortex. Zaku felt something for moment which he collapse. Zuko look up with horror. Aang landed on the upper deck and he summoning the water behind him while his eyes and tattoos still glowing, as he brings his hands around behind his head. The water swirls around him, forming a protective circle, before spreading outward, knocking Zuko and several soldiers off their feet. They fall over the edge and shouts in surprise. Katara, Jessie, and Sokka was shock to see at what Aang did with the water.

"Did you two see what he did?" Katara asked.

"Now that some waterbending." Sokka said.

Aang collapses onto the ground from exhaustion, his eyes and tattoos ceasing to glow. Appa growls and lands on the deck. Katara, Jessie, and Sokka slide down and quickly run toward the unconscious Avatar. She ran towards him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

She kneels down, holding Aang with Sokka and Jessie following close behind.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Jessie. Thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Well, we couldn't leave you in the hands of the fire nation." Jessie said.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said.

"I got it." Sokka said.

Aang was looking at Sokka.

"Who is that?" Aang asked.

"That is my brother Sokka. He came to help." Katara told him.

Sokka runs over, grabs a hold of the glider and lifts it only to see Zuko's hand firmly gripping the other end. Sokka appears horrified as Zuko attempts to pull himself upward onto the deck. The two struggle for a bit before Sokka pokes Zuko repeatedly in the head with the end of the staff. Zuko grunts and falls backward as he lets go of the staff. He falls off the side of the ship, but manages to grasp the anchor chain.

"Ha! That's from the watertribe!" Sokka said.

Zaku woke up and he saw that three watertribe villagers had came to save Aang. He try to get up but his head was spinning. He look at the guards that were getting back on their feet and he signal them to capture them. The guards nodded their heads and they charge at them. Katara and Jessie both looked at guards. They both nodded their heads and they begin to waterbend at guards. They move their arms to move the water towards the guards, but the water move backward to Sokka which it freezes at his feet.

"Katara! Jessie!" Sokka complainRd.

The soldiers resume their approach. Katara and Jessie turn around, their back facing them and draws another stream of water. They both close their eyes tightly, swings their arms behind them and turns around to see one of the soldiers completely frozen in a casing of ice, his arm extended outward to katara, still twitching in effort to grab her. They both back away slowly, but turns around and quickly runs toward Appa. They both begins mounting Appa while Sokka is trying to cut himself free by smashing his icy chains with his boomerang.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" Jessie yelled.

"I am just guy, with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." Sokka muttered, he broke free. "Yip-Yip! Yip-Yip!"

Sokka mounts Appa who grunts and takes flight, flying past the cabin of the ship. Iroh emerges on deck, having just woken up from a nap. He rub his eyes and staring up at Appa in surprise. Appa soars away from the ship, while Iroh and Zaku helps Zuko, grunting angrily with effort, to heft himself back onto the deck.

"Shoot then down!" Zuko ordered.

Appa was gaining altitude which Zuko, Zaku, and Iroh standing on deck. Together, they synchronize a firebending move and fire a powerful blast at the bison. Sokka and Katara stare at the incoming attack in horror while Aang leaps onto the saddle. He opens the small tail wing of his staff and swings his glider around, using a powerful swipe of air to redirect the fireball into a nearby cliff side. The impact causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said.

"That "kid", Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again." Zuko said.

"So, What do we do now, zuko." Zaku sign.

Zuko look at the direction that the Sky bison went and he look at his troops.

"Dig the ship out and follow them!" Zuko ordered.

Zaku looked at the troops and he tapped on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turn to him which Zaku point and Zuko saw that his troops was melting the ice to free the three guards.

"As soon as you're done with that."

=== Aang and the others ===

Appa soars lazily in the sky while the sun is beginning to set. Aang is perched on the rim of the saddle, while Jessie, Sokka, and Katara sit at the back of it.

"How did you do that?! With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara said.

"I don't know I just sort of... did it." Aang told her.

"So, how come you didn't tell us that you were the Avatar?" Jessie asked.

"Because... I never wanted to be." Aang said.

He has a sad look on his face.

"But Aang the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Aang asked.

"According to legend, you need to master water, Earth, and fire, right?" Katara said.

Aang looks at her.

"That what's the monks told me." Aang told her.

"Well, if we go to the north pole, you can master waterbending!" Jessie said.

Aang smile at the both of them.

"The three of us can learn it together." Aang said.

Katara glance at Sokka.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara told him.

"I'd like that. I'd _reeally_ like that." Sokka said.

"Then it's settle. We're in this together." Jessie said.

Aang pull out a rolled up scroll. He uses airbending to situate himself onto the saddle and unrolls the scroll, revealing a map of the Avatar World.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have someserious business to attend to. Here, here, and here." Aang said.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang explained.

 **xxx**

 **There you have it folks. Sorry that it took me this long because of moving into a new house, getting it remodel, and getting ready to go back to school takes up all of my free times. I hope you guys could hold out a little longer because I am going to pretty busy this fall semester.**

 **Next time: The Southern Air Temple**

 **Please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

D **isclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from the show, but I wish I could. The only people that I own is my OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Katara:** Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Along time ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my cousin and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

 **Jessie:** Air, Water, Earth, Fire. These are the element of the cycle of the second avatar. The second avatar was reincarnated among the family bloodlines. The last avatar was an earth bender from the earth Kingdom but she was kill during the one hundred war. I hope we find the second avatar to help save the world.

 **The Southern Air Temple**

It was a beautiful morning because the sun was so bright and reflect from the water. On the shore, lays a camp that was made by the gang. Appa was eating some grass, Katara was setting up some of their stuff, Jessie went to get some food for them to eat for breakfast, Aang was helping Jessie with picking berries, while Sokka was asleep still. Jessie and Aang came back from their trip which Jessie gave some of her berries to Katara. Aang was getting excited to see his home once again because he was frozen over the years.

"Well, I can't wait for you to see the Temple, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said, with excitement.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara told.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang said.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara told him.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang said.

Jessie was fixing her hair and she looked at her cousin to see that he was still asleep and she just sigh to see that he was lazy. She ate her berries and she went to get some water for them to drink during their travel. Aang floated down from appa's back and walked over to a sleeping Sokka. Jessie got up and help her cousin with the packing up camp and she handed Katara some water to drink.

"Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" Aang said.

"Sleep now... temple later..." Sokka groggible.

Sokka roll over and begins to snore again which Aang blink his eyes and he was not happy about wait. Then in a instant, he switch from angry to a grin. He had gotten himself an idea and he picked up a stick as both Katara and Jessie watched from Appa's back.

"Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang said.

He use the stick to run up and down Sokka's sleeping bag like a snake. Then Sokka's eyes shot open and he started screaming like a little girl.

"Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!" Sokka screamed.

He hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Both Katara and Jessie started laughing at him which he was very irritated that he was force to get up.

"Great, you're awake. Let's go." Aang said.

 **=== Zuko, Iroh and Zaku ===**

Zaku was looking at the clouds and he could tell that it was a beautiful day and he looked down at the ocean and he saw a couple of fish jumped out of the water. He just smile at the sight of them and Zuko was looking at him. He walked up to his best friend, but he try to keep a smile on his face. He knew that the ship needs some repairs from the fight with Aang and his friends. Zuko dislike going to the one man that he truly hate in the world is Zhao. He knew that he needed to get his ship repair and continue the search for Aang. The ship had pulled into docks and the anchor dropped. Zuko, Iroh, and Zaku started to leave the ship to see if they could talk to anyone but Zhao.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

Zuko turn on his uncle angrily.

"Don't mention his name on theses docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao said.

Zuko turned around to see that Zhao was walking up to them. Zaku bow to him with respect. Zhao bowed to him and Iroh for a moment and he was looking at Zaku for a moment.

"Ah I see, that young master Zaku have arrive. I believe that your sister in her tent and she has be anxious to see you." Zhao told him.

Zaku was looking at both Zuko and Iroh because he was trying to get their permission to see his family members. Iroh nodded his head and Zaku left to see his sister. Iroh knew that has been a long time since Zaku seen his family, but he has been sending them letters about their travels. Zhao called one of his guards to him and the nonbender guard walked up to him.

"See to that young master Zaku is escorted to his older sister, major Luna as soon as possible." Zhao ordered.

The guard nodded his head and Zaku started walking with him to find his sister. Zhao looked at Zuko's ships to see that there were a lot damage to it which he looked at Zuko for some explanation on that. Zaku was being lead through the corridors to find his sister. Luna was standing and she felt a presence that she thought she would guess. She turned around and she smile to see her little brother.

"It's great to see you, Zaku. How are you? Are you eating well?" Luna asked.

"I am doing fine, big sister." Zaku signed.

She just smile at him and she sended the guard away because she wanted to spend some time with her younger brother. She was looking at the guards and she knew that something was not right. She grabbed her brother and she took to a place where there no eyes or ears to hear their conversation. Zaku was looking at her because he was confuse on the matter that is happening. Once they got to a safe place.

 **=== Aang, Sokka, Jessie, and Katara ===**

Appa was flying in the air because they were heading towards Aang's home. Katara was seating next Aang in the front and she was looking at Jessie who was stretching in the back with Sokka. Sokka was hungry because of his stomach and Jessie was looking at him.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet all right? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka said to his stomach.

He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs came out of the bag. He looked at the three of them.

"Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asked.

He looked at Jessie with pure anger.

"Don't look at me. I don't like them." Jessie said.

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang told him.

"Aang, I told you to ask people before going into their stuff." Jessie said,

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka complained.

"Stop whining. Here I manage to keep some extras." Jessie said.

Jessie reach into her bag and pulled out two blubbered seal jerky and she toss them to Sokka. Sokka was looking at the two jerky and he looked sad.

"This is not enough. I am a growing boy." Sokka whined

"Well, growing boy then you better make them last." Jessie said.

Sokka groan in defeat because of his cousin was right. Appa flew high in the sky which Jessie and Katara was in awe at the sight of the Southern Air Temple. Aang was looking at his home and he was happy to see it.

=== Zaku and Zuko ===

Zaku was looking at Suna for a moment and he was confuse for a little bit. Suna was looking at him and she have a smile on her face. She was looking at the guards had left and she knew that they both have a moment to themselves. She had made him some food and he started to eat with his heart content. Zhao was going over plans to take over the Earth Kingdom, but Zuko was trying his best not to listen his plans.

"And by year's end, The Earth Kingdom would be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said.

Zhao was looking at him and he was a little annoyed about his statement about the Fire lord. He started to sit down next to him and Zuko was averting his eyes from Zhao's.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue...So, how is your search for the Avatars going?" Zhao said.

Then Iroh tip over the weapons that was standing up that he was examining.

"My fault entirely." Iroh said.

Zhao turned his attention back to Zuko.

"We haven't found them yet." Zuko answered.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders. As for the second Avtatar, he has been avoiding the fire nation for far too long. If he or she had been born in the Fire Nation, then the family would have brought him or her to the Fire Lord to face excution." Zhao said.

Zuko averted his eyes from him.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao prided

Zuko was still looking away, but he a little bit of guilt

"No. Nothing." Zuko said.

Zhao got up from his chair

"Prince Zuko, the Avatars are the only ones who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao said.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago and the second Avatar is skillful in avoiding the Fire Nation. Come on, Uncle, we're going. We need to grabbed Zaku on the way out." Zuko said.

He was about to leave, but his exit was block by the guards with their spears. Then another guard started to enter the room and he was lean into Zhao's ear to give his deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me...how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked.

 **=== Zaku ===**

Zaku was telling Luna that he had seen a lot of the country during his travel with Zuko for the Avatar but the way that he was explaining was through sign languages. Luna was smiling at the story that he was telling in his language. She couldn't help but laugh at him which he sat down and he looked at her with a smirk.

"I sorry. I am surprise to see that you had so much fun on your travel. Did Iroh resume your firebending basics?" Luna asked.

Zaku nodded.

"That's great that you are keeping up in your training." Luna said.

Then suddenly a group of the guards that had their weapons and they surround both Luna and Zaku. One of the guards walked up to the both of them. Luna knew that it was not good.

"I am sorry, major. We are here to take Zaku to Commander Zhao."

"What does was Zhao wants with my younger brother?" Luna asked.

"I am sorry, Mayor. We are under strict orders to not tell you."

Zaku was looking at his sister which he knew that something was not right and he was worry.

=== Aang, Jessie, Katara and Sokka ===

Appa touched down and they all started to climb down from Appa's saddle. Aang started to show all three of them around the hollow grounds of the air temple. Sokka was getting hungry because he didn't make the blabber jerky last like Jessie told him.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

Katara just sigh.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara said.

"If Jessie gave me more food, I wouldn't be acting like this." Sokka said.

"I told you to make them last." Jessie told him.

Both Katara and Jessie left Sokka to pout and groan in defeat. They started to catch up with Aang.

"This is where we used to play airball... and... over there is where all the bison used to sleep and..." Aang said.

Aang had a sad look on his face and he was looking around for his airbender brethren. Katara was looking at him for a moment because she notice that he had a sad look on his face. Jessie and Sokka walked up to the both of them and they both could tell that Aang was sad but they know that the fire nation would probably hit the temple while he was away.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed." Aang said.

Aang looked at the empty Air Temple and he had sad look on his face. Sokka, Jessie, and Katara looked at each because they knew how he was feeling.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka said,

Both Aang and Sokka were standing on poles and they were playing several rounds. He is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka watch as the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby which both Katara and Jessie was laughing at him.

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang said.

Sokka popped his head out of the snow.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka muttered.

Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.

"Jessie, Katara, check this out." Sokka said.

Both Katara and Jessie came to Sokka and they both gasp at the helmet.

"Fire nation." Jessie and Katara.

"We should tell him." Sokka suggested.

Jessie nodded while Katara was thinking on the idea.

"Aang, there's something you should see." Jessie called him.

"Okay." Aang said,

He was heading towards them with a smile on his face. Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto the helmet and both Sokka and Jessie.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh... just the new waterbanding move I learned." Katara lied.

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang said.

Aang walked off while Jessie dug herself out of the snow and she waterbend a snowball which she threw at the back of Katara's head. Katara just glared at her cousin which she knew that she deserve it. Sokka dug himself out of the snow as well and Katara shook the snow out of her hair.

"You know, you can't protect him forever." Sokka mentioned.

Katara just looked at the direction that Aang took.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka told her.

"I agree with Sokka, Katara. He deserve to know what had happened here." Jessie said.

"I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated." Katara said.

"He'll be even more devastated if we keep this from him." Jessie mentioned.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet somebody." Aang said.

Aang took Sokka, Katara, and Jessie to the center of the temple and they saw a monk statue.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said.

=== Flashback ===

Gyatso was baking some sweets and he was giving a lesson to Aang.

"But the true secret...is in the gooey center." Gyatso said.

Aang sighed.

"My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?" Gyatso asked.

"This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake." Aang said.

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is." Gyatso said.

They both looked out from the balcony at the air temple that was filled with Airbenders that was flying bison. The view show other inhabitants around the mountain side.

"But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asked.

"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Gyatso said.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Gyatso said.

Aang sigh heavily in frustration.

"Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" Gyatso asked.

Aang turned his master and he smile.

"Alright." Aang said.

Aang and Gyatso assume airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counts.

"One...two...three." Gyatso said.

Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. There were four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. The monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes. Both Aang and Gyatso started laughing at their pranks. They both bow to each other respectfully and Gyatso patted Aang on the head.

"Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil." Gyatso said.

=== Flashback ends ===

Aang was still bowing to the statue of monk Gyatso. Jessie was looking at the statue and she knew that Monk Gyatso was a good mentor and a father figure to Aang.

"You must missed him." Jessie said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

He started walking inside of the temple. Jessie, Katara, and Sokka was looking at each other for a moment and back at Aang's back.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang said,

Both Katara and Jessie looks at Sokka, who shrugs. The four of them approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang told her.

"He does have a point, Katara." Jessie said.

Katara was looking at Jessie and she knew that Jessie would never agree with someone that she doesn't like.

"And beside Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang added.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka said,

Jessie palmed her forehead because of Sokka's stomach and complaining for food. Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asked.

Aang laugh while both Jessie and Katara groan at him.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang said,

He composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Hello, anyone home?" Aang asked.

 **=== Zaku, Iroh, and Zuko ===**

Zaku was being escorted to Zhao, Zuko and Iroh and he sit down. He looked at Zhao who was furious and he looked at both Zuko and Iroh. Luna walked around the camp to see if she could listen to the conversation and she knew that she was going to get the answers that she seek.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said.

Zaku looked at Iroh to see if he told Zhao about avatar which Iroh shook his head. Luna cover her mouth to contain a gasp when she heard that the Avatar was alive.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

Zaku was looking at around to see that Guards was looking at the three of them. Zhao knew that this was too important to let both Zuko and Zaku to handle and rose from his seat. Luna was trying to listen the best way that she could from outside of the tent and she felt something was crawling on her. It was little mouse which she was about to scream but she cover her mouth

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said.

Zuko was shocked to hear that Zhao was going to search for the avatar.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I... " Zuko said.

 _Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc_ form.

"And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers' hands. He's mine now." Zhao said.

Zaku was looking up at Zhao for a moment which Zhao rubbed his chin. He thought about Luna's feeling for her younger brother and Zaku was first hand experience on meeting the Avatar.

"And Zaku will be aiding me in the search for the Avatar. Since the mark on his back bounds him to follow orders from anyone in the Fire Nation." Zhao said.

Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards that was standing behind his chair. Zaku avoided his eyes from Zhao's because he had brought up some unsettling memories. Zhao turned to the guards as he was about to leave.

"Keep them here." Zhao ordered.

Zuko kicks over the small table that had been sitting near iroh. It breaks into pieces and Zaku just shook his head because of Zuko anger. Iroh just watch calmly and he look at the guards for a moment and he was hold his cup.

"More tea please?" Iroh said.

=== Jessie, Aang, Sokka, and Katara ===

Aang, Sokka, Jessie, and Katara walk into the Sanctuary. There was so many statues arrayed in a pattern. Each statues had two statues standing next to each like a pair. The four of them walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at the statues for a moment because he feel uncertain about all of them.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them some how." Aang said.

He look for a moment and he noticed one of the statues.

"Look!" Aang said, pointed to a statue. "That one's an Airbender."

"And look next to the Airbender statue, it's a Firebender next to it." Jessie said.

She was looking at the firebender statue standing in between the Airbender statue and Waterbender statue. Jessie was trying to figure out the pattern on the reason there was another firebender in the middle of the pattern.

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." Katara said.

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang mentioned.

Then it hit Jessie.

"Of course! They're avatars. All these people are your past lives Aang." Katara said.

"Wow! There's so many." Aang said.

"Then this must be the second Avatar cycle as well." Jessie said.

"Yeah, I heard from the monks about the second Avatar was heading towards the Air Temple because she was in search for me. That's must be someone that I suppose to meet here." Aang said.

Sokka was looking around for some food and he was hungry. Aang looking at every Avatar that had came before him.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in the stuff?" Sokka asked.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." Katara said.

"I believe her." Jessie said.

Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a Firebender and Earthbender Avatars. He was looking at the two statues for a moment which he was in a dazed.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara said.

She shook him for a moment and he was knocked out his dazed.

"Huh?" Aang said.

"Who are they?" Katara asked.

"that's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me. And this Avatar is Yuri, I don't know more about her." Aang said.

Katara was looking at the statue for a moment because she was curious about how Aang knew their names without a label.

"How did you know. There is no name label on them." Katara said.

Jessie examine the statues to see that Katara was right.

"I'm not sure. I just know it somehow." Aang told her.

"You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka stated.

Both Katara and Jessie glared to the side which they both ignoring him. Then the four of them turned around at the noise behind them. They all dove behind statues o hide. Sokka had a weapon out already to attack and he peeked around his statue hiding spot.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered,

"You're maing a sound!" Katara hissed.

Then Jessie, Aang and Sokka shushed her as the shadow of an intruder started to get bigger. Sokka was ready and he raise his club.

"That firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka said.

The shadow extended past the statues. Katara prayed that he would be okay against the firebender. He lungd around the statue and froze with a dumbstruck look on his face. The three benders peeked out from behind their statues to see it was just a cute little lemur. Jessie started laughing for a moment because Sokka was wrong about it being a firebender.

"LEMUR!" Aang yelled out.

"Dinner." Sokka said.

"Don't listen to him. You're gonna be my new pet." Aang said.

"Not if i get him first." Sokka said.

They both lunged at the poor animal at the same time only to toppled each other. Jessie just palm her forehead and she went after them before someone gets hurt. Katara just at her family members and Aang acting silly.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called out.

Sokka got up and chased after him while Jessie was right behind him.

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka yell out.

"Sokka, leave it alone." Jessie said.

As they went chasing after their prize,Katara sighed to herself and turned back to the statues. Jessie was trying to stopped without her cousin's help. They ran back down the hallway from the temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both Aang and Sokka was taking turns leading the other. Sokka take a swipe at Aang's leg with his club, but Aang use his airbending skills to do a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka which he passed him. Once he was far enough, he launched an airball spinning back at Sokka and knocking him to the ground.

The lemur made it to the balcony and it looked back at the temple. The lemur jumped onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail. Aang jumps off after it and he laughed as he falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. Sokka finally reach the balcony, and he watch as Aang free fall.

"Hey! No Fair!" Sokka said.

 **=== Zuko, Iroh, and Zaku ===**

Zhao returned to the tent and he open the was looking at the trio before him in their their chair.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao said.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked.

Zhao just laughed at Zuko.

"You? Stop me? Impossible. Come along, Zaku. You had out live your service to this sorry excuse of a prince." Zhao said.

Zaku looked at both Iroh and Zuko with a sad look on his face. Then Zuko stood up defiance and he knew that his need Zaku because he knew that they both had been friends for a long time. Zaku rose from his seat and he stood next to Zhao because the mark on his back bid him to obey

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. i will capture the Avatar before you." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh said.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, Zaku, and one of the Dragon sisters and you... your're just a a banished prince. No home. No allies. You own father doesn't even want you." Zhao said.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said.

Zaku nodded his head in agreement with Zuko. Zhao just looked at him for a moment and he just stroke his chin.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao told him.

"That's not true." Zuko snapped at him.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao mentioned.

Zuko let out a cry of indignation, launched himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.

"Maybe you'd like a match!" Zuko said.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

Zaku was shocked for a moment because he knew that Zuko was going to suggestion the one and only style of Combat that give him that scar on his left eye.

"An Agni Kai at Sunset. I win, I take Zaku back as my shipmate." Zuko said.

"That is not gong to happened because..." Zhao said.

"The Shrine Maiden candidate isn't present." Luna said.

Luna walked into Zhao's tent which the guards fail to stop her.

"Major Luna, you don't need to be part of this." Zhao said.

"I heard enough." Luna said.

Zhao glared at her.

"With all do respect, Major Luna; but your family's status is declare forgotten by Fire Lord Sozin." Zhao said.

"You seem to have forgotten who decree that mark on my brother's back, Zhao." Luna mentioned.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Zhao said.

"That's right. As acting Shrine Maiden, I hereby accept Zuko's terms but only if he wins the match." Luna said.

Zuko nodded his head and blow to Luna. Luna turned to the guards and they release Zaku. Then they both started to leave Zhao's tent because she didn't like that her brother was going to be use as a trophy. Iroh was looking at his nephew for a moment because he kenw what happened the last time that Zuko done an agni kai.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked.

"I will never forget. I am not going to Zhao take my friend." Zuko said.

 **=== Aang, Jessie, Katara, and Sokka ===**

Aang was still chase after the lemur and the lemur land on the ground. Aang pounces him, but miss the lemur and run through a curtain made of decaying tent material. Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.

"Hey! Come back! Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang said.

He was looking at high and low for the lemur. He approaches another drape parts it, and walks through. he draws a sharp breath, because he was startled at what he saw. There was firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of the a decaying building.

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asked.

He look at the skeleton that resemble of airbender monk and it bathed in the sunlight coming from above. Aang looked to see who it was. The skeleton was none other than monk Gyatso.

"Gyatso..." Aang said.

He fell to his knees because he was disappointed to see that his mentor who taught him. Sokka pulled back the curtain because he manage to find Aang on his knees.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked.

He saw Aang, head in his hands, crying. He was looking at him with concern on his face. He walked up to Aang because he knew that lemur was important to him.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?' Sokka said.

He wasn't crying over the lemur and Sooka saw the skeleton of Aang's master.

"Oh man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here." Sokka said.

Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. His eyes were glowing brighter with an angry expression as he lifts his head, Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm. Katara was walking around the Temple Sanctuary. She was looking at all of the statues but she stopped in front of Roku. She looked at it carefully which the eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room.

"Aang!" Katara said.

Katara ran from the room to find Aang. The light of the Air Temple had awaken the other Temple's Statues in the Earth Kingdom, the Northern Water Tribe, and The Fire Nation Temple. One of the members of the Fire Sages came running out of the chamber to guard.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!"

Aang mourns Gyatso's body and at feet a whirlwind begins to form. Then air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Aang's hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Sokka called out.

A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out the building. Sokka screamed and fell backward. The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the sky. Sokka lands outside the building and Aang was obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Both Jessie and Katara joins Sokka behind some of the rubble, they were shielding their faces from the wind.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"He found out that Fire benders killed Gyatso." Sokka told them.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down." Katara said.

Both Jessie and Sokka hang onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away.

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain." Sokka said.

Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air. Jessie was worry for both Katara and Aang.

 **=== Zuko, Iroh and Zaku ===**

In the Fire Nation arena, Zuko and Zhao was getting ready for their duel. Zaku was sitting next to Luna and watch the match. Iroh was standing in front of Zuko.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh told him.

Zuko stand up and face his opponent. His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously.

"I refuse to let him win. In order for my friend's freedom." Zuko said.

Zhao stood up and turned to face Zuko. His shoulder wrap fell to the ground as well. Luna stood up from her seat and look at the fighters in front of her and brother.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao stated.

Luna looked at the person at the gong and signal to begin the match. The sound of the gong was loud and both men face each other which assume firebending stances. Zuko fire the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; but this time if passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao block with ease.

Zaku raise out of his seat because he had bad feeling about Zuko's anger getting the best of him. Zhao was using this as an advantage because Zuko was losing control of his breathing. Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both of his hands and feet. Zhao just dodges and blocks them all. Then Zhao crouched forwards and shoots flame at the ground. Iroh watch anxiously at what Zhao was trying to do.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh said.

Zhao fires many volleys of flames, alternating between his fists. Zuko block each, but he was being slowly forces back. On the last volley, Zhao uses both of his hands which knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards to the ground. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zuko tries to get back up, but he wasn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him, but Zuko rolls out of the way just in time. He sweep Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet which both Zaku and Luna was looking at him with pure shock.

Zuko advance towards Zhao, using his feet to producing small waves of fire. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Iroh has a smile on his face and looking up at Zaku to see that he was smiling as well. Zuko manage to knock Zhao flat out on his back. Zuko rushes up to him and prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled.

Zuko released a fire blast but he missed on purpose. He spared Zhao's life and Zaku smile because he knew that Zuko would show mercy. Luna stood up which she signal for Zaku to follow her. Zhao's open his eyes to see that Zuko had missed.

"That's it? Your father raise a coward." Zhao said.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko warned him.

Zuko turn his back and begins to walk away. Zhao got up and with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The flames was heading towards Zuko's back, but the flames were extinguished by Iroh's hand grabbed Zhao's foot. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back to the ground. Zuko rush to avenge the insult, but he was stopped by Zaku.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh told him.

Iroh turns to face Zhao.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh said.

Iroh started to leave and Zuko follows close behind him with subdue anger. Zhao watch them exit the gate of the arena. Zaku bow to his older sister and gave her a hug before chasing after Iroh and Zuko. Luna hugged him as tight as she could because she was going to miss him deeply.

"Safe travels, Zaku. Find the Avatar." Luna said.

Zaku nodded his head.

"Did you really mean that, uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of cours. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh said.

Zaku place his hand on Zuko's shoulder. He knew what did Iroh meant and he knew that it was the truth.

 **=== Air Temple Ruin ===**

Aang still suspended in mid air inside of his ball of raw energy. The storm continues to rage as Katara, Jessie, and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks for dear life.

"Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my aunt. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Jessie, Sokka, and I, we're your family now." Katara said.

Aang begins to decend when she is told him that. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind went away and Aang's eyes and arrow still glowing. Katara, Jessie, and Sokka came up to him.

"Katara, Jessie, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said.

"Yeah, family needs to stick together." Jessie said.

Katara take one of Aang hands in her own. The glow instantly fade away from his eyes and arrow markings. He collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.

"I'm sorry.

"It's okay. It's wasn't your fault.

"But you were right. And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other Temples too. I really am the last airbender." Aang mentioned.

Katara holds him tighter and both Sokka and Jessie place their hands on Aang's shoulders. After they let Aang mourn the lost of his people, they headed back to the Sanctuary and Aang stands once again in front of the Statue of Avatar Roku. Katara came up behind him.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara said

Aang was still looking at the statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara told him

They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned and Jessie was looking at it. The lemur ran over to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said.

"Can't take. Must eat." Sokka said, mouth full of food.

"Wouldn't be Sokka when it comes to food." Jessie stated.

The lemur scurries up Aang's chest to perch on his head.

"Hey little guy." Aang greeted.

They started to head out of the temple and Appa was looking at a new friend. The three of them was looking at the abandoned Temple.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Jessie, Sokka... say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked.

The lemur jumped off of Aang and stolen Sokka's fruit.

"Momo." Aang said.

"Momo. I like it." Jessie said.

They all got up Appa and Sokka took the riles. Aang was sitting at the back of the saddle. He was looking at the abandon Air Temple because he wasn't going to be returning anything time soon.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

 **Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from the ATLA except for my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **The Warriors of Kyoshi**

It was evening, the stars were out and Zuko's was sailing through the night. Zaku was outside and enjoying the quiet night like this. He was laying on a blanket to look at the stars. He inhale and exhale because he was relaxing and looked over to see that Iroh was heading to Zuko's room. He knew that it could be bad news, but it was not going to ruin his enjoyment. Iroh was walking down the halls and stopped in front of Zuko's room. He open the door to see that Zuko was meditating to calm himself. He had four lit candles in front of him.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said, dangerously.

Iroh enter his room with a map in his hand.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh told him.

Zuko remain calm with his back to his uncle.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it." Zuko mentioned.

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is." Iroh told him.

Zuko was now enrage and the four candles flare to the ceiling from his rage.

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled out.

He stands up quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arms to protect his the flames subside, he pulled a fan out from his robe.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh stated, fanning himself.

"Give me that." Zuko said.

He snatch the map out of Iroh's hands. He opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it while Iroh continues to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of te Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh mentioned.

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

He looked down at the map marked with circled X's and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass of the map. Zuko could not read the map because he couldn't predicted Aang's next move.

"He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Zuko said.

 **=== Jessie, Aang, Sokka, and Katara ====**

It was morning and the gang was flying around to get further away from Zuko and the fire nation. He was holding on to the ranges while Katara was sewing Sokka's pants. Jessie was looking at the clear skies because she was bore out of her mind. They have been flying for three hours and Jessie just looked at the sky while her feet hung over the saddle.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked.

Aang turned his head back to Sokka.

"Weeellll, I know it's near water..." Aang answered.

Appa flying over the endless stretch of water.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Just leave him alone, Sokka. He knows what he's doing." Jessie said.

Katara mending a few holes in Sokka's pants. Aang has his head turned back watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is now sitting on Aang's left shoulder. This gave Aang an idea.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said.

Momo went inside of Aang's clothes and grabbed a set of marbles. He turned his attention to Katara who was concentrating sewing up Sokka's pants.

"Hey, Katara! Check this out this airbending trick!" Aang stated.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said, without looking.

"But you didn't even look!" Aang whined.

Katara turned her head to look at him.

'That's great." Katara said.

Jessie was trying not to laugh because she knew how her cousin feels when it comes to sewing.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang told her.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do they're sewing." Sokka stated.

Both Jessie and Katara turned their heads and looked at him with anger in their eyes. Jessie raise up for a moment and pointed a finger at Sokka as a warning.

"Don't go there, Sokka." Jessie told him.

"No, Jessie. I want to hear what he has to say. What does us being girls have to do with sewing?" Katara asked.

"It's simple really. You see, girls are better at stuff liking fixing pants than guys. Guys, though, are better at fighting and hunting. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka said.

"And he went there." Jessie stated.

She lay back down and looked at the sky. Katara just looked at him and knew what fix him.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara exaggerated.

She threw his pants at him which hitting him right in the face.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara PLEASE!" Sokka pleaded.

Katara turned her head and crossed her arms. Then Sokka looked over at Jessie to see that she wasn't doing anything. He handed his pants over to Jessie's direction which Jessie just looked at them and back at Sokka.

"Jessie, my sweet sweet cousin." Sokka said.

"Oh no, you made your bed. You have to lay in it." Jessie told him.

"Oh c'mon!" Sokka whined

Aang smiled.

"Relax, Sokka. Where we're going you won't need pants." Aang told him.

A few minutes later, Appa landed on a small island. The four teens stood in front of a lake which only three of them were wondering why a certain bald monk had brought them here.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

He's right. At this rate we won't make it to the north pole until spring." Katara added.

"I have to agree with them on this one, Aang. We need to keep moving before night fall." Jessie said.

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aang said.

Appa just grunt in response.

"I said, aren't you boy?" Aang asked.

Appa growled louder.

"Yeah. Very convincing. Hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said.

Jessie just snicker and shake her head. Aang saw something in the water that got his attention. He smiled and pointed at the large Elephant Koi fish. Jessie's, Sokka's, and Katara's eyes widen at the sight of the Elephant Koi Fish.

"That's why we're here. Elephant Koi and I'm gonna ride them. Katara, you gotta watch me." Aang said.

Jessie shield her eyes as Aang stripped down to his underwear. The young airbender jumped straight into the water. A second later, he jumped out screaming because the water was cold. Jessie, Katara, and Sokka just stood there at the shore watching him swim close to the elephant koi. Both Katara and Jessie smile because they saw that Aang was riding on the fin of the Elephant Koi. He was waving at them and laughing happily.

"He looks pretty good out there" Katara commented.

She looked at Sokka.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka mentioned.

Jessie just shook her head towards him. Then Katara turned her head towards Appa and was shocked to see that he was about to eat something.

"No Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara scolded.

She ran over to him. Aang was grinning, but he noticed that Katara wasn't watching him anymore. His face turned downcast.

"Aww man" Aang said.

He kept riding the elephant koi despite his disappointment he felt. Then Sokka noticed a shadow in the water. Jessie didn't pay attention because she started to get the feeling that their being watch. She was looking around to find who was watching them.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka warned.

Both Jessie and Katara came running back from the sound of Sokka's voice.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Jessie asked.

"Aang is in trouble. AANG!" Sokka said.

"Aang! Get out of there!" Katara yelled out.

"Come back to shore!" Jessie yelled out.

Katara, Sokka, and Jessie were waving at him and yelling for him to come back to shore. Aang did not hear them which he thought that they were cheering for him. He just wave back. Suddenly, he was launched off the Elephant koi and into the water. The fish disappeared back into the water. When Aang turned around, he didn't see the elephant koi fish that he was riding on. All he saw was a giant fin behind him. He scream and ran for his life. The unknown fish was chasing after him. He finally made it back to shore which he crashed into Sokka which he hit a tree. Both Jessie and Katara ran towards them.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Aang answered.

He put his clothes back on.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said.

Then suddenly, five warriors with fans jumped from the trees. Sokka about to reach for his club, but he was grabbed. Katara turned around to only to be pulled and brought her hood over her head. Jessie was about to bend but a rope wrapped and pulled to the ground. Aang was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and Momo was place into a bag. Then all four of them fell to the ground with blindfolds over their eyes.

"Or we could stay awhile." Sokka said.

They both take to a village and they were tied up to a pole.

"You four have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi."

"What's a Unagi?" Jessie asked, sounded frighten.

"I don't know. But I'm scare." Katara told her.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka shouted

The blindfold was suddenly removed from the four of them, to reveal the warriors at attack them. Jessie's was looking at the leader and felt her heart skipped a beat. She was blushing at the sight of her and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jessie turned her head to face the warriors

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said, smirked with disbelief.

"For the love of Spirits, Sokka! Stop going there!" Jessie shouted.

The woman that was the leader, walked up to Sokka and grabbed his collar.

"A bunch of girls, huh. The Unagi is going to eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him! My brother, he can be an idiot sometimes." Katara said.

"Sometimes? Try all the time." Jessie stated.

Sokka looked at Jessie for a moment with anger in his eyes.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant Koi." Aang apologized.

"How do we know that you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said, excitedly.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries. Her great, great, great, great, nieces Avatar Yuri had taken up the mental of Avatar during Roku's era."

"Even Avatar Yuri was here as well. I know her too because I'm the Avatar." Aang told them.

The group in front of them looked at Aang in shocked and disbelief.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago,"

"That's me!" Aang responded, grinning widely.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi!"

The warriors got into fighting stance and opened up their fans. They move towards them as Sokka and Jessie was struggling to get free. Katara was looking at Aang to see that he was struggling as well.

"Aang, do some airbending." Katara instructed.

They were moving closer to them. Before the Kyoshi warriors could touch them, Aang broke out of his binds and shot up into the air. He flipped over the top of Kyoshi's statue which the crowd were amazed when he floated gracefully to the ground. The elder was looking at him with pure shock in his eyes.

"It's true, you're the Avatar!"

"Now, check this out!" Aang said.

He pulled out his marble from his pocket. He was performing his trick in front the villagers which Jessie just groan because the trick was not that interesting. The entire villagers started cheering with joy, but one of the villagers was screaming like a girl and started to foaming at the mouth. A little girl ran towards the fishermen.

"Did you hear the news? The Avatar's on Kyoshi!"

The fisherman dropped his basket of fish and pick it back up. He head towards the market to deliver the fish to the Fishmonger and passed the news that Aang was on Kyoshi's island. Then after a few hours, the Fishmonger sells the fish to a servant of the Fire nation which he also passed the news to the servant.

 **=== Zuko, Iroh, and Zaku ===**

The servant was heading back to Zuko's ship and he serving the cook fish to Zuko, Zaku and Iroh. He told them the news and Zuko rose from his sitting position.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island? Uncle, Zaku, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko told them.

Zaku ate some of his rice and get up to prepare for their departure to Kyoshi Island. Iroh was looking at the cook fish and was drooling from the sight of it. Zuko was getting ready for the hunt and Zaku was getting ready as well.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked.

Zuko turned around and snatched the plate from the table. Zaku was looking at the both of them and knew that this was going to end well.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko said.

He stormed off with the plate of cook fish. Iroh crossed his arms and sulked which Zaku was smiling at him because Iroh was acting like a child.

 **=== Jessie, Aang, Sokka, and Katara ===**

The next morning, Aang, and Katara was looking at the table with so many different types of sweets. Aang was excited to see that many food. Jessie was absent because she always do her morning walks before breakfast.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an avatar!" Aang said.

He was stuffing his face with different type of sweets. Then Jessie came back from her walk and she worked up a hunger. She took a bite from a nearby food and it dissolved into her mouth. She let out a moan of pleasure from the dish. She sat down next to Katara and stuffed her face. She was looking at her cousin for a second.

"Mmm... Katara, you've got to try these." Jessie suggested to Katara.

"Well, maybe just a bite." Katara said.

Then took one for herself and like the taste. She continue to eat some of the sweets and Aang turned his attention to Sokka.

"Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!" Aang asked.

Jessie looked at a disgruntled Sokka, who was sitting hunched over and glowering in the corner. She knew that he hasn't say a word since they were released yesterday. She munched a couple of times and took a sip of her tea.

"Not hungry." Sokka said.

"But you're always hungry." Aang told him.

Jessie gulped down another round of food.

"Oh, don't mind him, Aang." Jessie said.

"Yeah. He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara mentioned.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka said, defensively.

Both Jessie and Katara smirk and have a smug look on their faces.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Jessie said, smugly.

"And then they kicked your butt." Katara responded, smugly.

Sokka got up.

"Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway." Sokka said.

He walked over to the table and took as many sweets before he ran off to find the Kyoshi warriors. Jessie was just looking at him and knew that this was not going to end well if he gone after them. Aang turned his head towards Katara and Jessie.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment." Aang said.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for too long." Jessie told him.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Beside, did you see how happy. I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statues in my honor!" Aang reassured her.

"Well, its nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head." Katara said.

"Come on, you know better than that. I;m just a simple monk." Aang told her.

Then they all heard screaming girls outside the window. Aang, Jessie, and Katara was looking down at a group of fan girls. Aang was just blushing at the admires which both Katara and Jessie knew that fame just went to his head. He had spend the day with the girls while Sokka walked around the village because he was looking for Suki and her warriors. He arrive at the Kyoshi warriors dojo. He watch in the doorway because Suki was giving some instruction to her comrades.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" Sokka said.

Suki walked up to him.

"Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar." Suki said.

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka said.

Suki just looked at him because he just went there once again.

"I should hop so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said, sarcastically.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village." Sokka said.

Suki leaned towards Sokka and smiled.

"Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Suki suggested.

"Oh... well... I mean... I..." Sokka said.

Suki turned to her warriors and the girls was looking each other and back their leader.

"Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki said.

The girls was giggling and nodding their head to agree with Suki's suggestion. Sokka knew that he couldn't back out when it comes to girls. Sokka turns and walks towards Suki.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there." Sokka instructed.

He grasped Suki's shoulder and pushes her back a little, but Suki didn't move. He didn't seem to notice or care. The girls was looking at his instruction but they were trying not to laugh at him.

"This may be a little tough, but try to block me." Sokka told her.

He tries to throw a punch, but Suki block it with a deft thrust of her fan. Her defense attack hit Sokka in the shoulder, but her stance is disinterested confident against Sokka's arrogance. He was rubbing his shoulder.

"Heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you." Sokka said.

"Of course." Suki said.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka said.

He lunge at Suki, but she catches him under his leg and toss him backward towards the door. He landed on his butt and he looked at her which he was now furious.

"That does it!" Sokka yelled.

Sook get up and lunged back at her again. Suki grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, tie his arm to his foot with his won belt and throws him to the floor. She stood over him and laughing.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked.

Sokka's face flushed in humiliation as all the warriors were laughing.

 **=== Jessie, Katara, and Aang ===**

In the market, Jessie was helping Katara getting some supplies for their trip and she was enjoying spending time with her. They both grabbed some meat, vegetables, and fruits. Jessie started to head back to the room and watch as Aang spending most of the day with the girls. He walked over to Katara.

"Oh, good! Can you help me and Jessie carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Katara said.

"Actually, I can't right now." Aang told her.

Katara looked at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Katara asked, with irritation in her voice.

"I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun." Aang told her.

Katara just roll her eyes as she continue to pick more vegetables.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sounds like fun," Katara told him.

"Well, neither does carrying your basket." Aang said.

It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon." Katara told him.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place." Aang said.

The girls started to giggle. Jessie came back out and she saw a group of girls that was waiting for Aang. She looked at them to see that they were getting impatience. One of them stomped her foot in the ground and put her hands on her hips. She walked over to the two of them.

"What's taking you so long, Aangy?"

Jessie snickered.

"Aangy..." Jessie said.

Aang wave to her.

"Just a second, Koko!" Aang called out.

Katara looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Simple monk, huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara reminded him.

"It didn't. You just don't want to come because you're jealous," Aang commented.

"Jealous? Of what?" Katara asked. with a challenged in her voice.

Jessie just stepped in between them and held up her hands in front of their faces.

"Okay, okay, let's all cool down before we end up say something that we might regret later." Jessie told them.

Katara just scoffed and walked off with the basket of supplies. Aang just turned around as the girls just grabbed his hands. Jessie just shook her head to the both of them and walked back to the room with Katara. She was helping her with packing up the food and stuff for their trips. Katara had a furious look on her face and it changed into a sad look. She looked at her cousin to see that was packing more of the supplies and placing them on Appa's saddle.

"Jessie? Am I a jealous person?" Katara asked.

Jessie turned her head to look at her cousin.

"What? Sweetie no, I don't think that and you shouldn't think that either. Besides, those girls should be the ones jealous because we travel with Aang." Jessie told her.

Katara just smiled at her and hugged her. Once they were done, Jessie headed over to the dojo where Suki was giving a lesson. She was looking at them practicing. Then Suki look at the doorway and stopped her teaching.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson. I was just looking for Sokka." Jessie said.

Suki walked up to her and looked into her eyes. She could tell that Jessie was lying about looking for Sokka.

"If you were looking Sokka, he might be in the village." Suki told her.

She turned her back to her with her hands behind her.

"Oh okay." Jessie said.

Suki was looking from the corner of her eye. Jessie was about to leave but she had a sad look on her face.

"You don't have to lie about watching us practice. If you want to try, all you have to do is ask and we will teach you." Suki stated.

Jessie's eyes widen because Suki knew that she was lying. She was looking at Suki, who turned her head and smile at her. Jessie just blushed.

"I would love for you to teach me." Jessie said.

"That's great. But could your tell your brother that I am sorry." Suki said.

Jessie raise her eyebrow.

"Brother? Ohhhh, you mean Sokka. He is not my brother. He is my cousin. I am an only child. What did he do?" Jessie said.

Suki looked at her and to her warriors. She started to explained everything that had happened. Jessie let out a deep laugh and hold her ribs when she heard that Suki put Sokka in his place. Suki just looked at her and smiled at her because her laugh was cute.

"Wow. No one ever do that to Sokka before. I am sorry that he is being sexist towards you girls. He believes that women are not warriors but leave it to a person of the opposite sex proving him wrong." Jessie said.

"He said that he is the best warrior in his whole village." Suki mentioned.

Jessie laugh even more and placed her right hand on her forehead. She knew that was a lie because she knew that Sokka was trying to impressed a girl.

"He said that? He is the best at getting laugh at because every warrior in our village considered him a joke." Jessie said.

Suki just laugh at the comment and looked at Jessie. Jessie looked their armors. She was amazed at their fans as well.

"I really like your armor." Jessie said.

Suki just smile and lean in which she was face to face which Jessie just blush at how close she was.

"Want to it on for yourself?" Suki asked.

After a few minute, Jessie was dress as a Kyoshi warrior. The girls was looked at her because they knew that even she was from the water tribe, she look perfect in Kyoshi armor. Then they started to teach her some Kyoshi warriors fighting styles and Sokka came back to the Dojo. He was standing in the doorway and watch as Suki was teaching their lessons. He walked up to her and her students which he had a sad look on his face.

"uh...hey, Suki." Sokka said.

"Hoping for a another dance lesson?" Suki asked, mockingly.

No.. I... well, let me explain." Sokka stuttered.

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki asked.

Sokka sallow his pride and kneel in humility.

"I would be honored if you would teach me." Sokka said.

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked, sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry if I insulted I was wrong." Sokka apologized.

Suki thought it over for a minute.

"We normally don't teach outsiders. let alone boys." Suki told him.

Please make an exception. I won't let you down." Sokka pleaded.

Suki looked over at Jessie which she nodded her head to let him learn their traditions. Suki smiled with a evil grin.

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions." Suki agreed.

"Of course!" Sokka said, quickly.

"And I mean ALL of them." Suki said, more seriously.

Sokka looked at her for a moment. After a minutes, Sokka was in the full green dress and makeup. He had the metal fan on his side. Jessie was trying her hardest not to laugh at her cousin. The girls were laughing at him and they started to leave.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly." Sokka stated.

It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki told him.

Sokka stood up proudly.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said.

Aang walks by the door to the dojo. He turns and ducks his head in smiling mischievously.

"Hey, Sokka! Nice dress! And Jessie, you look great. Better than Sokka." Aang said.

Jessie, Sokka, and Suki turned their heads to the doorway to see Aang was looking at him. Jessie started to laugh Sokka's momentary pride is visibly crushed by Aang's barb. Suki was smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort.

Aang was walking back to the room to find Katara was practicing her waterbending. A plume of water rises and falls from a small bowl in front of her. Aang enters the room and stands cockily in the doorway.

"katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked.

Katara wasn't looking up from her bowl.

"Yeah." Katara answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be _real_ dangerous." Aang told her.

"Good for you." Katara said.

"You're not going to stop me?" Aang asked.

"Nope. Have fun." Katara answered.

"I will." Aang said.

"Great." Katara said.

"I know it's great." Aang mentioned.

"I'm glad you know." Katara told him.

"I'm glad you're glad." Aang said.

"Good!" Katara said.

"Fine!" Aang said.

Aang turns to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turn his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door. Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms and looks at the door through which Aang has just exited.

Back at the dojo, Sokka and Suki was circling each other with fans unfurled. Jessie was watching from the sidelines and was watching them closely to see if Sokka was getting used to the fan.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki pointed out.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Sokka stated.

He continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set, he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches about to bury it. Jessie laugh her butt off because she knew that it was going to be hard for her cousin to master the styles.

"Woooow! You show that tree whose boss." Jessie said, sarcastically.

Sokka just glared at Jessie which she turned away from the glare. Suki just shook her head at both them.

"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponent's force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki explained.

She getting into battle stance.

"Wait for an opening and then..."

She lunges at Sokka, but he parried the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor. Jessie was surprise as well that Sokka was quick learner. Sokka crossed his arms in a "so there" manner. Suki got to her feet with flustered on her face.

"I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" Suki stated.

Sokka laughed and pointed his finger at her. Jessie just shook her head at him.

"I got you! Admit I got you!" Sokka said.

Suki laughed and grabs Sokka's hand and bends it back painfully.

"Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again." Suki suggested.

Suki lets Sokka's hand go and they both assume battle positions. They begin to circle each other. Jessie walked over to the vase and bend some water out of it. She knew that water bending plus Kyoshi warriors fighting styles would help her become a stronger bender. They continue their practices for a while and both Sokka and Jessie had master the styles perfectly.

"Not bad. Both you have learn pretty well for beginners." Suki commented.

Then village chief named Oyagi runs to the door of the dojo, breathless. Jessie bend some water into a cup for him to drink to slow his breathing.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" Oyagi said.

Suki follow the chief. Jessie follow after them while she was giggling because Sokka had been mistaken for a girl. She gathered up some water from the vase.

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Sokka said.

Zuko had enter the town. The streets are deserted. Zuko was looking around the town for Aang. Some of the warriors was hiding to wait to make their move. Zaku was looking around because he had a bad feeling.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever! Zuko called out.

Zaku was signed to him that he might not be here.

"Find him." Zuko ordered.

He and his men continued walking down the main street of the village. Then the Kyoshi warriors took their chance and attacked. Jessie water bend at some of the nonbending soldiers. Suki heads directly for Zukio. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is watted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aim a fire blast at her. Jessie use the water as a shield to block it. Then Zuko was taken by surprise.

"I guess training's over." Sokka stated.

Suki, Sokka, Jessie and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands and shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knock them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street.

Zaku was in the center of the village and looked at the two statues. He saw Kyoshi and another woman but he was looking at the another woman carefully. He was put in a trances while looking at the statue. Then one of the Kyoshi warrior tried to attack him, but she ended up being flipped on her back.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko said.

He turned around to see that Zaku was coming towards and signed to that Aang was not here.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang called out.

Both Zaku and Zuko turned their attention down the street. It was Aang with his staff in hand. He was ready for a fight against them, but he was out number two to one.

"Finally!" Zuko said.

The three was squaring off like a high noon western style. Zuko was the first to let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Zaku break dance to send a fire wave to the ground. It was a basic high and low combination. Aang dodges them and used his staff as a helicopter to avoid the fire wave. he flew towards Zuko and Zaku. But Zuko shoot another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans.

Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fana to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through a wall of a building. Zaku jumped from the roof to surprise attack Aang and bend a green fire dagger. He tried to burn Aang but Aang air bend the green flames. Zaku was not about to give up and he summon a fire around his right arm. Aang summon some air in his hands which they both started to clashed, but the image of both Roku and Yuri had appeared. They both started to feel dizzy and Zaku collapse.

Aang dropped the fans and hold his head with his right hand. He grabbed his staff and throw it into the air and flew over the now burning looks behind him to see both statues of Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Yuri engulfed in flames. He lands next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside.

"Look what i brought to this place." Aang said.

"It's not your fault." Katara told him.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." Aang stated.

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way." Katara told him.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said.

Some of the Kyoshi warriors were still battling the firebenders. One of them threw her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Sokka ran towards Appa and just realize that Jessie was still with Suki. Both Jessie and Suki were crouching behind a house.

'There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"But you can come with us. I could always use another lesson from you." Jessie suggested.

"Look, you're sweet and all but I can't abandon my people." Suki said.

Jessie hung her head in shame because she started to develop feelings for Suki.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jessie asked.

"I hope so, because I would like to get to know you more without you blushing all the time." Suki stated.

Jessie blushed even more red because Suki caught her blushing at her. Then Suki leans in and kissed Jessie on the check which Jessie place her hand on her cheek. Her eyes wide with surprise and blushed even more.

"Now get out of here! We'll hold them off." Suki ordered.

Jessie nodded her head and ran towards Appa. She runs up Appa's tail where Aang, Katara, Momo, and Sokka were waiting for her.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang called out.

Appa grunt took off into the sky out of town. Zaku started to come to and saw Zuko extended his hand. He looked up to see them leaving.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko ordered.

They were flying away from the burning town. Jessie, Katara, and Sokka were sitting in the saddle. Aang was flapping the reins to get Appa to fly faster and he was upset that he had to abandon the people of Kyoshi Island.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." Jessie said.

Without a word, Aang dived into the water below them with a look of determination expression on his face. Jessie, Katara, and Sokka watch in horror as Aang disappears under the water. Then suddenly, the Unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the Unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spew water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires that Zuko and his men begun.

Once he saw that Kyoshi is out of danger, he let go of the Unagi's whiskers. The Unagi rears its head and Aang jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. He caught Aang in his front paws and flew off. Oyagi was looking at the departing travelers through a window. He had a smile on his face. Back to Appa, Aang was climbing into Appa's saddle. Katara, Jessie, Momo, and Sokka are sitting and waiting for him.

I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said

"Yes, it was." Katara said.

Katara hugs Aang as tight as she could. Aang's face lit up with joy and surprise.

 **xxx**

 **Next Time: The King of Omashu**

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
